A web browser (or just “browser”) is a software application for accessing information on the World Wide Web. A web browser is installed on user devices to enable users of those devices to retrieve resources (e.g., individual web pages, images, videos, etc.) from a web server and display them on the user devices. Web browsers are also used to run applications (e.g., webmail, online retail sales, online auction), referred to as “web applications” or “web apps.” A web application is a client-server computer program in which the client (including the user interface and client-side logic) runs in a web browser. The client communicates with the server as needed to fulfill the functions of the web application at the user device.
As web browsers have progressed over the years, enterprises have developed content that takes advantage of the increasing capability of the advancing web browsers as well as the capabilities of new web browsers. In some cases, content, such as a web application, developed for a particular web browser type and/or browser version has not been updated to be compatible with more modern web browsers and/or browser versions. Accordingly, such content may be incompatible with newer web browsers and/or browser versions, and thus is forced to be run in less advanced browser types and/or versions.